Deadly Thoughts
by Fantasia Lah'Queen
Summary: (Sasuke X OC Sasha) (Kiba x Hinata) No one believes the man in the asylum.
1. Chapter 1

Sasha stared into the eyes of her once sane lover as he sat across from her, the only thing separating them being a cold metal table. His once smooth hair had become less full and raggid. His skin now tainted with scars and his once shade covered eyes now blood shot from the agony of being confined in the place he lay.  
Three men stood behind him dressed in doctor-like clothing which closely resembled the same shade of white as the walls. They were all ready to restrain him if he decided to lash out as he'd done before. He leaned forward in his chair and began to whisper.

"The only reason they keep me in here is because.. I know."

Sasha displayed a look of sympathy. Every time she'd come to visit him in this asylum, he'd recite the same story over and over. So much so, that she now knew it by heart. "About the bugs?" Sasuke nodded.  
Sasha let out a sigh. "There _are_ no bugs inside of you, sweetie." She flinched as Sasuke abruptly stood up, causing the staff to take a step forward. Noticing the men, Sasuke slowly sat back down, repeatedly apologizing.  
He then set his eyes back on her teary ones. She absolutely hated the fact that Sasuke had come up with the ridiculous idea that scientists were using his body as an expirement. That very idea destroyed their home as he began sneaking into scientific facilities to find 'evidence' and entering the homes of former Konoha soldiers in hopes that they were once, too, hosts for bugs. Only when he tried to cut open Konoha soldier, Neji Hyuuga, in search for parasite eggs, did he become labled as harmful to those around him.  
Sasuke tried to reach across the table to whipe away Sasha's tears, but was stopped by one of the mens voices. "No touching." Sasuke withdrew his arm and folded it in his palm. He retorted back to whispering. "They've brainwashed you."  
Sasha felt anxious at his words. "Sasuke, I miss you. Please, let go of this story." She put her head down as her tears fell. "..I want you to come home."  
Sasuke stared back at her with a face void of expression. "Memory.", he said. Sasha looked back up at him, confused. "Huh?" He gently shook his head and responded with another whisper. "Can I make a deal with you, Sasha?"  
She hesitated at first, but then she nodded. Sasuke let out a sigh before continuing. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, what?"

"..Simply put... tomorrow, I will prove to you that what I say is indeed fact, but if I can't.. then..."

Sasuke took a slight pause. "..If I can't, then... I'll let it go." A flare of hope ignited in Sasha. She wanted for him to come home more than anything and this was the perfect opportunity. But, she couldn't help the dark feeling looming in the pit of her stomach. How would he prove it? Ignoring her thoughts, she agreed to his deal.  
Sasuke tilted his head and eyed the pencil sticking out the side of Sasha's purse. "I'd like to write you a letter.", he said. Confused, Sasha followed his gaze. Getting the hint, she pulled out the pencil and began to search through her purse for a piece of paper. Just as she found a scrap of paper and began handing it to him along with the pencil, she haulted as one of the men behind him spoke up.

"You may not hand the patient anything with a sharp edge. That rule includes pencils."

They've had cases in which patients would use anything within their reach to harm those next to them. One particular case being Naruto Uzumaki. The 17 year old boy who snapped when his mom died. He was brought in after being reported by his teacher, Iruka, who had found him in the janitors closet, cutting open his skin and placing family photo's underneath it. The teacher described him to be crying and rocking back and forth while repeating the phrase, "I want my mother" and stating that it was his dad's fault.  
He would draw all over the walls of his assigned room of the asylum and his dad would visit him every day after work. He'd bring him ramen as it became the only thing he'd eat since it was the last meal his mother made for him. His father would read bedtime stories to Naruto and hug him despite the fact that Naruto would try to fight him everytime.  
One day, his dad came in with the stuffed fox his wife had left behind and gave it to him in high hopes that it would help him sleep better at night. His plan, however, backfired when Naruto began yelling and stabbed him in the arm with the pencil he'd been drawing with. Luckily, the workers rushed in to hold Naruto down and give him his shots before any further damage was done.  
Sasuke looked towards the man who spoke. "I won't do anything. I just want to write words of love to my fiance' whom I have yet to spend alone time with." The man eyed Sasuke before nodding in approval. Turning back around, he slowly took the pencil and paper from Sasha and began writing something down. Once he was done, he handed the materials back to her and slowly stood up. "I'm ready to go back to my room.", he declared to the men.  
Just as they began escorting the both of them out of the visitation room, he turned to Sasha and said, "I love you." Those words brought tears to her eyes. "..I love you, too." She missed him dearly. It'd been 5 months since he'd been home. 5 months since he'd been caged up in this place. 5 months of monitored visitations... 5 months of loneliness.  
After arriving home, she sat on the edge of her bed and kicked off her shoes. She'd been thinking about him for the remainder of the day. It hurt to think that her fiance' was just sitting in a white room with only a hard white bed and a dusty window. They say those settings were meant to cure the patient as it would give them time to think, but it seemed as though those settings would drive them mad, making it worse.  
Sasha looked to the side of her and unzipped her purse, pulling out the paper Sasuke had written on. She grew confused at the contents it contained.

 _Bring a box of matches._

Her curiosity was sparked. What was he planning on doing with a box of matches? She wasn't too sure about bringing him what he'd asked for, but they made a deal. A deal that could very well bring home her lover. She came to the conclusion that she'd have to wear a padded bra and hide the box behind it so that when they patted her down and scanned her with the metal detector, they wouldn't find anything.  
The next day, she waited outside room 301, Sasuke's assigned room, accompanied by workers. She fidgeted with her fingers as one of the men began to unlock the door. She was nervous. She was excited. She was sad and anxious. It was a war of emotions inside.  
This was the first time she was granted visitation rights in his room, alone. Of course, the workers would be waiting outside the door for her safety, but it was still something she looked forward to. She also looked forward to what Sasuke had in mind. It actually scared her. How did he plan on proving his theory with a box of matches?  
Apon entering the room, a dreadful feeling washed over her. How could anyone expect to live in such an environment? Sasuke was sitting on a thin bed which had been poorly put together if the visible springs had anything to say about it. The wallpaper was chipping off the walls and ceiling. There was no carpet. Just chipped old tile. The window was smaller than she expected it to be. More dustier, as well.  
Sasuke tore his gaze away from the ceiling to look at Sasha. "Scream if you have any trouble.", said one of the workers as they left the room, shutting the door behind them.  
When they were alone, Sasuke rose up from the bed and made his way over to her. Sasha's heart beat faster with each step he took. He stopped when he was only centimeters away from her. Averting his eyes to the ground, he let out a sigh. "...Did you bring them?"

Sasha nodded.

She was somewhat disappointed as she expected a brief gesture of affection, but she was willing to put her feelings aside for the time being. Sasuke closed his eyes and continued. "..Hear me out." He reopened his eyes. "At least try to believe what I say." Looking into his eyes, she could see the desperation. The cry for someone to listen. Out of pity, she decided she would lend him her ears.

"..Okay."

Sasuke outstretched his arm to point at something in the corner. "Do you see that bug?" Sasha looked over to where he was pointing. There, she saw a black speck. She walked over to it to get a better view. It looked like a beetle that had been squished.

"..Yes. It's a beetle."

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it?"

She turned around to face Sasuke who stood behind her. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "That is the bug that crawled out of my mouth when I brushed my teeth this morning." Sasha was taken aback by his statement. "It's not the first time." He looked behind him as if he'd heard a noise and then back at her. "If you check under the pillows, the sink, in the tub, you'll find no bugs. The room is not infested, Sasha... May I see the matches?"  
Sasha remained quiet as she fetched the matches from her bra and gave them to Sasuke. She was still trying to process in her mind what had been said. Sasuke sat down on the floor and gestured for her to do the same. When she sat next to him, he put his larger hands over her smaller ones and looked her in the eyes. "Don't scream."  
Sasha hesitatingly nodded. Sasuke then took a match out from the box and struck it against the emery of it. He closed his eyes and placed the fire against his skin. As his skin began to burn, he bit his lip. Sasha didn't know what to do. She wanted to stop him, but they made a deal. Sasuke removed the match from his skin and blew out the fire. He lifted his arm up and presented the burn to her. Her breath hitched at what she saw. Something appeared to be moving under the portion of his skin that had taken a burn.

"You see? I seem to have disturbed them."

He then bit down on the burn. When he removed his mouth from his arm. Sasha noticed he'd pierced his skin with his teeth. The pierced skin looked as though to twitch. Fear crept inside of Sasha. She stared at his skin, not knowing what to expect. A few seconds later, a beetle ran out from the hole in Sasuke's skin. Sasha jumped, quickly covering her mouth to refrain from screaming. Tears filled the brim of her eyes. She couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed. Sasuke tore fabric from his shirt and wrapped it around his burn.

"I don't... I don't understand."

He looked her in the eyes and began to speak. "It's all a part of a plan." Sasha slowly shook her head. "What do you mean, Sasuke?"

"...You know how people donate frogs and occasionally, after death occurs, their own bodies to high school students for dissection?"

Sasha nodded.

"..It is similar. Commanders in the Konoha army write a list of certain soldiers who are not as popular amongst society and they give that list to scientists. The scientists then come in and take those soldiers into an underground lab to perform expirements on them. They don't put them to sleep either."

Sasuke then looked at the wall in front of him. "I was amongst those soldiers... I remember being led underground by my commanding officer, Shino Aburame. I remember having parasite eggs implanted into me by multiple scientists and I remember.. seeing you brought in."  
Sasha didn't know what to think. She couldn't shake the feeling, either. "I was never-"

"Sasha. The first time the bugs were implanted into me... I didn't know and so, when you and I got very intimate with each other, they wanted to see what would happen after someone mated with the host of the bugs. When they found out the bugs did not transfer into you, they wanted to use you for further experiment.  
After they were done with us, they brainwashed us and you don't remember. Me, on the other hand, I started to remember later on. When I asked Commander, Aburame about it, he pretended not to know and insisted I not say anything about it. That's what led me to do the things that I did. They tell everyone who asks that I believe these things because something traumatic happened in war."  
Sasuke looked back at Sasha who's eyes were wide. "..Sasha. Right now you have over 3,000 parasite eggs inside of you." Sasha's eyes grew wider. "They hatch slower in females. That's why you've yet to see them." Sasha was paralyzed with fear. Tears streamed down her face.  
Sasuke whiped away her tears as they fell. "W-why? Why are they doing this?! Why-"

"Shh. Shh."

Sasha felt as though she would die. She was panicking, but she tried to remain calm. She was so scared and she couldn't stop crying. She didn't know what to do. She felt trapped. Sasuke spoke. "These bugs are meant to kill anybody they see unless you are host to them. These bugs are a part of the depopulation plan. There are groups in this world who believe there are too many people and they plan on releasing these murderous bugs into the world very soon.  
When people start dieng from them, they plan on blowing up this asylum so others can not have a lead on where they originated from. Everyone that has the bugs in them are here in this asylum. The reason _you_ are free to roam as you do is because the eggs in you haven't hatched, yet."  
Sasha kept her eyes on Sasuke as he stood up. "But, we can save this world." More tears fell from her eyes as she saw a bug run out of Sasuke's ear and back into it. "..How?" He held out a hand to her and she hesitatingly took hold of it. Sasuke led her into the bathroom. There was a door that seemed to have been ripped off it's hinges.  
Sasuke removed it to reveal big tanks connected to the building. It was hard to tell what they were for, but Sasuke had managed to find them. He turned to Sasha. "We can blow up this building now before they release any of these bugs."

"Y- you mean...?"

"Yes. We'll die with this building. When you put too much thought to it, it seems ccrazy, but, then think of all the people we'll save."

Sasha couldn't control her tears. However, she wanted to save the human race. She thought about her mom and her dad. Her sister's and brother's. Her friends. Children who haven't even began to live their life, yet. She wanted to stop this event from happening. She wouldn't be able to go on knowing these facts and doing nothing about it. The guilt would eat away at her. The world would take a harsh blow. It would never be the same. Yes, dieng was a scary thing to her, but what's one life to a million?  
She looked at Sasuke and gave a sad smile. "I want to save the human race." Sasuke faintly smiled back. He walked over to the sink and bent down, lifting a tile to reveal a knife. He returned back over to the silver tanks and stabbed holes in them. When fluid began to leak out, he turned to Sasha. He pulled out a match and lit it. He used his free hand to wrap around Sasha's waist. His eyes glistened with unfallen tears.

"..I love you."

More tears fell down her cheeks. ".. I love you, too."

He then captured her lips in a loving kiss.

..and it was their last kiss...

as he dropped the match.

They died in the explosion that day.

Kiba shook his head. "..and the sad thing about it is.. There were no bugs." He looked at his 5-year old son, Akamaru, who was starring back at him, wide-eyed as he lay tucked in the covers. "If you allow yourself to believe something so deeply, it will become reality to you."  
Akamaru began to tear up. "So, i-if I believe there's monsters in my closet, there will be?" He began to cry very loudly.

"No. No. Aka-"

Hearing Akamaru's cry, Hinata rushed into the room. "What's wrong?!" Akamaru pointed at his daddy. "Daddy said there's monsters in my closet and that I'm going to die!" Hinata began to comfort her son. "No. Sweetie. That wont happen. Kiba. Why would you tell him that?!"

"I didn't say that. He wanted a bed time story, so-"

Hinata glared at her husband as she picked up her son. She carried him to the door and turned to look back at Kiba. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"But-"

Before he could say anything else, Hinata was out of view. He let out a sigh and stood up. "The couch it is again, then."


	2. Credits!

**This was originally a Reader Insert, but was formatted to fit FF's terms and conditions.**

 **There was originally a song here for the credits, but FF is not arranged for that option.**

Thank you everyone for reading this story!

I appreciate it very much! ^-^

I hope you all have/had a fun and safe Halloween!

I had originally written this fanfiction as Shino x Oc Sasha, but.. .  
People don't seem to like Shino all that well. ):

The idea of bugs being illusion was based on the film "Bug".

The film, "Bug" belongs to William Friedkin. I take no part in ownership.

The song "Zombie Song" belongs to Stephanie Mabery. I take no part in ownership.

I do not own the cover art. I only added the title onto it.

The "Naruto" and "Naruto Shippuden" anime and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. He is the creator and illustrator of the "Naruto/Shippuden" anime, movie(s) and manga. All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing that has to do with "Deadly Thoughts" except the plot and it's title.

~~~~~~~Happy Halloween! ^-^ ~~~~~~~


End file.
